A clothing renovating apparatus is known. The clothing renovating apparatus includes a storage container capable of hanging clothing on a hanging rod for storage. The clothing renovating apparatus enables high-temperature and high-humidity air to circulate inside the storage container, and then introduces circulating air absorbing clothing odour into an ozone deodorizer, thereby deodorizing the clothing (Refer to patent document 1).
Since the clothing renovating apparatus includes the storage container, a body of the apparatus is easy to become larger. Therefore, a clothing treatment device, which is easy to install at home without large installation space, includes a bag body for accommodating clothing and an ozone supply apparatus for supplying air containing ozone into the bag body, and can implementing treatment, such as deodorization, on clothing accommodated in the bag body through ozone, is considered to be realized.